<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now or never by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551345">now or never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus'>moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism, ok not like FULL SUB but he is Babie, sub!mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you grabbed your boyfriend’s hand, dragging him inside the dark cinema room. the big screen was still rolling a few commercials, but you were too excited to watch the newest super-hero movie. mingi, being the sweet, puppy-like boyfriend he is, he followed you everywhere, always excited to join you on his days off. he smiled as he took long strides up the stairs, watching you look around you for your seats.</p><p>“here, here!” you whisper-yelled, tugging on his hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s), Song Mingi/Reader, Song Mingi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now or never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your seats were almost at the end of the room, on the side rows. the room wasn’t too full, most people were sitting away from you, but in a way you silently thanked mingi for only being able to come to cinema with you a week after the film was released. mingi sat down, slightly stretching his legs, holding your bag and placing it on the empty chair next to him.</p><p>you held on to mingi’s hand again, finding comfort in how his big hand would always engulf yours and you would absent-mindedly rub circles on the back of his hand. he pulled your hand to his lap, still playing with your fingers. the movie started playing but mingi was too distraught by his own thoughts. he had no idea why he was feeling like that today, all of a sudden. maybe it was the cute dress you were wearing, that defined your figure so perfectly, but mingi has seen you in that dress multiple times. why did his body decide to react to it today?</p><p>subconsciously, his cock twitched beneath your palm. mingi’s cheeks started burning and he was almost thankful that the room was dark, until you turned to him and a bright flash of color shined on his face.</p><p>“mingi...” you whispered.</p><p>“ignore it.” he said, too anxious. he felt bad for letting his body take over and ruin your date like this. <b><em>“there’s people around.”</em></b></p><p><b><em>“but... you’re hard...”</em></b> you pouted, already eager to touch your boyfriend.</p><p>and you didn’t mind it, you find it cute how he’s so easily turned on. so you rubbed your hand softly over the rising bump on his pants, his head instantly falling forward. his teeth sunk into his bottom lip and you leaned towards him, pressing a small kiss to his flushed cheeks. he looked towards you, your chest being the first thing he saw. as his hand reached for your breasts, his lips crashed against yours. you smiled into the kiss, your free hand caressing his cheek, while the other one kept rubbing mingi.</p><p>a moan escaped his lips and you broke the kiss. “you can’t moan loudly in here, baby.”</p><p>mingi frowned, his lips looking so delicious- you had to fight the urge to kiss him again. you knew it was hard for mingi to hold back his own sounds and you weren’t one to tell him to not make a sound, but considering your situation, it was better if no one knew what was going on.</p><p>you looked to the people sitting in the rows in front of you, all of them oblivious to the fact that you were unzipping your boyfriend’s pants. you looked at mingi again.</p><p>“promise you’ll be good.”</p><p>he nodded frantically, in the cutest way possible. tugging his pants and underwear down, enough to free him and enough that, if needed, he could pull them up quickly. he slouched a bit on his seat, his head rested on the rough cushion. he looked at you, licking his plump lips, watching every move you made. both of your hands reached for his cock as your head leaned forward, letting a bit of spit fall from your mouth to his red tip. you smiled when it twitched in your palms, giving mingi another sweet kiss before dipping yourself further. you adjusted yourself, kneeling in your chair and bending yourself over the arm of the cinema chair. mingi’s hands found place in your hair and another one was touching the back of your thigh, caressing your skin softly.</p><p>your hands moved slowly up and down his shaft, as you pressed your lips against the tip, swirling your tongue around it. as you continued your slow ministrations, mingi’s hand lifted your dress, playing with your underwear. you lifted your head to look at him, taking in his sweet and dazed expression, his lips parted softly and his eyes gazing at your ass. you returned your attention to his cock.</p><p>a loud sound emitted from the speakers, slightly scaring you. your body propelled, now your butt even more in the air, to mingi’s delight. he loved every single inch of your body but he had a fixation on your ass, loving to touch it and grab it, specially when you ride him. so having easy access to his favorite spot was like giving candy to a kid.</p><p>mingi sighed loudly as your tongue slid against his shaft as you <em>tried</em> to take all of length in your mouth. his hips thrusted upwards, making him hit the back of your throat. mingi liked making you gag on him, it boosted his ego and he liked the feeling of you choking around him. one of your hand grabbed mingi’s thigh, clawing him as you tried to fight the tears and the urge to pull back.</p><p>your boyfriend, however, slighty tugged on your head, pulling you away from his cock. a string of saliva followed your lips so he reached out with his thumb to swipe across, his hand moving down to touch himself as he leaned down to kiss you. you helped mingi, also jerking him off, as your tongues grazed on each other and your teeth sank into each other’s lips. you sighed contently mid-kiss and smiled at mingi.</p><p>his hand overlapped yours, guiding you to his desired speed. when you did as he pleased, mingi let go of your hand and clutched the armchair, his hips rutting, his head lolling back and his breathing ragged. you peppered his exposed neck with feathery kisses, a groan leaving mingi’s lips. luckily, there was a fight scene going on in the movie, so nobody paid attention to what was going on behind them.</p><p>“i’m so close..” he whispered, his head falling to the side, his eyes fluttering slowly as he looked at you.</p><p>dipping your head again, you took mingi in your mouth again, bobbing your head to match the speed of your hands. you felt him twitch in your mouth, indicating he was about to cum, so you forced yourself to take more of him, instinctively gagging. and that was enough to send mingi to his climax. his hand flew to his mouth, trying to conceal his loud moan. long spurts of his cum filled your mouth and you waited until he released every last drop to lift your head and open your mouth to show mingi, before swallowing. he giggled and kissed you, both of your lips already swollen from all the kissing and sucking. you helped him recompose himself</p><p>he pushed a few strands of hair behind your ear, “i didn’t even let you enjoy the movie. i’m sorry...”</p><p>his pout was endearing and child-like, so you reassured him- and it’s not like you minded that much, this was much better than the movie. “it’s okay, baby. we still have an hour to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>